The Pocky Game
by KitKat1122
Summary: America really wants to spend time with England and discovers the pocky game, which he so desperately also wants to play. (sorry for the crap summary) (Human AU - can be passed off as a Nation AU.)
1. Chapter One

By the way, this is a Human AU. I mean this could sorta work as a Nation AU but. Yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm back." The British man announced as he entered the apartment he shared with his noisy American boyfriend. Alfred was rolled over on his side, falling asleep on the carpet, until he heard Arthur walk in, quickly standing up with eagerness.

"Hey, dude, you wanna play some video games?" He said enthusiastically, with a big grin across his face. Arthur sighed, not really feeling like playing any video games and - knowing he had to go back out in an hour - he wanted to rest at the very least. The American immediately noticed the look on his boyfriends face moved closer, with a pouty expression.

"Oh, c'mon – please? Just for a couple of minutes?" He insisted, wanting to spend even just a couple minutes with Arthur – he rarely got time with him as Arthur would wake up really early, only to come back home and go straight back to sleep. The British man, furrowed his eyebrows in thought and remained silent for a couple seconds.

"Yeah, fine…" Alfred's eyes widened in excitement and, in his mentioned excitement, swooped Arthur up, into his arms, carrying him to the couch – ignoring the smaller man's yelps of irritation. He sat down on the couch, with Arthur still in his arms – who was trying to escape.

Alfred snickered as he watched the determined British man continue to struggle, his face going red in embarrassment as he failed to even budge the American. Arthur twisted and struggled until it ended up so he was stuck sitting on his boyfriends lap, facing the other way. Arthur sighed, slumping in the stronger man's arms so his back was pressed against Alfred's warm chest.

"Alright. I give up." The Brit mumbled, starting to enjoy the warmth of being in his arms. The taller man leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the pale skin of Arthur's neck. Arthur yelped and jumped out of the American's arms, who had accidentally let him slip, as his cheeks burned a deep red. Alfred giggled in response as The Brit nudged him with his foot.

"Don't do that, you git." He mumbled, bring a hand to protect the spot where Alfred had kissed him. "Are we going to play a video game or not?"

"How about that game Kiku mentioned? With the… the pocky thingy majig!" Alfred said excitedly.

"No, you idiot! That game is basically just a way of getting people to kiss and… we don't even have pocky. I don't feel like kissing anyways." Arthur scrunched his eyebrows, his cheeks still faintly pink.

"Dude, you're only asking for a surprise kiss then."

"What? No-" Just as Alfred had said, he had suddenly attacked Arthur's lips, pressing the Brit down so the smaller male was lying on the couch with him climbed on top. Alfred kept one hand on Arthur's chest as the other cupped his jaw, titling his head slightly. Arthur felt a moan catch in his throat, managing to hold it back until the american broke the kiss for a gasp of air. Unfortunately, the moan escaped then. Alfred giggled, placing a quick kiss on the corner of Arthur's lips, before he stood up, with the same smile as earlier. He offered a hand but instead, Arthur rolled over in embarrassment, hiding his face in the pillows of the couch.

Alfred swooped the man up, once again, though this time with only a faint whine, and walked to their room where he planned to spend the rest of Arthur's hour in a warm cuddly embrace as he let his poor embarrassed boyfriend catch up on his sleep.


	2. Chapter Mmmwah

"Hey, can we still play that pocky game?" Alfred asked as Arthur came back home again. The British man sighed, once again bringing up his previous excuse.

"We don't have any pocky." He pointed out , walking to their room – starting to tug clothes off before he had even gone past the doorway.

"I went out and got some!" He said, pulling out a small packet of pocky (though it was actually some cheap Americanised version of pocky) Arthur stared at the packet for a few seconds before raising his eyebrow at Alfred, as if he was about to say yes.

"No." Arthur abruptly said, finally walking into their room to change into some casual clothes – which was normally a baggy olive green t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Alfred whined, following Arthur in with his arms out to capture him in a hug.

"C'mon, man – it'll be fun!" He said as if he was complaining. Just as he was about to hug Arthur, the shorter male leaped to the side, letting Alfred fall onto the bed – who didn't bother getting up afterwards. Arthur waited by the doorway for a few minutes, in the hopes Alfred would get up and they could go sit in the living room together, but the man didn't budge. He gave out a loud obvious sigh and sat down next to Alfred. He slipped his hand into Alfred's pocket, pulling out the pocky and tearing it open quietly. He slid one into his mouth and then tapped Alfred on the shoulder. He slowly turned his head to see Arthur leaning in with the pocky stick in his mouth – Alfred's eyes brightened and he quickly sat up to chew on the other end of the pocky stick. Their lips both met in the middle, and as the game normally went, they both continued to make out, though Arthur had stopped it before… things happened. Alfred stared at him in complete awe, a faint blush across his cheeks, but still so exhilarated by the kiss.

"Dude, you gotta admit that was pretty hot." Alfred stated bluntly, making the already crimson cheeked British man even more flustered.

"Shut up." He mumbled walking out of the room, though he suddenly stopped when Alfred pointed something out.

"You forgot your shirt." He said, snickering whilst Arthur stared blankly for a few seconds before finally understanding what he was talking about – he hadn't even finished changing.

"Gah!" He yelped, running back into the room to grab the shirt Alfred held in his hands. Unluckily for Arthur, he yanked it out of the shorter man's reach.

"Don't you dare play this game with me." Arthur threatened – though the fact he was shirtless made the threat seem completely adorable and harmless from Alfred's point of view. Arthur, knowing better than to leap like an idiot, decided to take away a piece of Alfred's clothing – he could very easily reach his belt buckle. So he did. He swiftly unhooked it, letting the American's trousers fall to the ground – revealing Alfreds boxers, fabulously coloured in the stars and stripes of a certain flag. But he didn't even flinch.

"Strip me as much as you like, but you're not getting this shirt until you admit you liked that kiss~" Alfred teased, still standing proudly tall with his trousers down.

"You moron, of course I liked the kiss, now give me my bloody shirt back!" Arthur fumed, though the four words he said – 'I liked the kiss' – was enough for Alfred to comply with him. But rather than giving Arthur the shirt, he dressed him.

"I'm not a child-" Arthur began before he was interrupted by the shirt over his face – and by the time it was on him, he didn't bother finishing his sentence. He spun on his heel and walked out to go cook something to eat, once again interrupted just as he was about to leave the room.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" Alfred asked worriedly, wringing his hands. "I thought we were having fun, I didn't mean to annoy you…" He muttered, with genuine concern in his voice. Arthur smiled slightly and then spun back around.

"Come help me cook." was all Arthur needed to say for Alfred to understand he wasn't annoyed. A grin grew across his face and he followed him to the kitchen to help out.

"You're definitely gonna need that help."


End file.
